Yozo
Yozo was a shugenja who retired to a monastery as the monk Musaboru. He summoned Musaboru no Oni, died and reborn as the Fortune of Vengeance, a dragon who could take his previous form as Yozo. Musaboru no Oni and Yozo later destroyed each other. Monk Yozo retired to a monastery in Crab lands near Takatsu Mura and took the name Musaboru. The monks had supported the Steel Chrysanthemum during the War of Spirits, spying on the Crab in return for generous bribes. Such avarice attracted the sort of wicked spirits that haunted Crab lands. Destiny of the Dragon, by Shawn Carman Oni summoning and Death Musaboru, had become seduced by whispering kansen, and summoned an oni, giving to it his name. The demon destroyed the monastery and threatened Takatsu Mura before Musaboru finally slew it. The monk took his own life shortly after. Rebirth as Fortune When Fu Leng assaulted the Celestial Heavens, Musaboru no Oni was one of the oni with him. Musaboru no Oni devoured the essences of several Fortunes and gained great power. The divine energies of those Fortunes, combined with the regret seeded deep within the demon, created something new. Yozo, who was already dead, was reborn, as the Fortune of Vengeance. The two beings shared the same soul and attempted to live in harmony, but their opposing personalities would not allow them any peace, although they both attempted to do so for many years. Both Yozo and Musaboru no Oni were unique among their kinds. The demon embodied Musaboru's rage, but carried a tiny spark of righteousness within it. The dragon embodied Musaboru's piety, but still carried a hint of cynical bitterness. Destiny of the Dragon (Tourney) Yozo was the second Fortune of Vengeance, representing the cold, unrelenting vengeance of law. Book of Fire, p. 122 Journals of Kuni Nakanu Returned to the Empire In the shape of Yozo he spent many years in a monastery near the Spine of the World Mountains. In 1165 he summoned Miya Shoin and guided him to a hidden cavernous library. There the Miya found the Journals of Kuni Nakanu. His research was the foundation of all maho, and also the foundation of rokugani understanding of the Shadowlands Taint. Shoin decided the journals should be deciphered and sought aid in some assistants of the Emerald Champion, Moto Najmudin. Forgotten Lore, by Shawn Carman Returned to the Shadowlands Najmudin made two copies and one was given to the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa, and another copy to his kinsmen at Shiro Iuchi. This second copy was delivered by Moto Latomu from Mizu Mura to an old Iuchi scholar in the south. Latomu who loathed the dark art above all things made a third copy for himself, in hopes of finding a way to use it against Iuchiban. Yozo as dragon sensed it and met Latomu. Latomu knew Yozo from his childhood, the old monk that tended the temple near his village. Latomu realized the monk knew he had made a copy and followed him to meet someone that who use the journals. Daigotsu Meguro, a Lost loyalist to Daigotsu was the strange. Yozo managed they could trust each other, and Latomu passed the journals to him. In return, Meguro would return and tell Latomu what he had learned. He did this to give Daigotsu the wisdom to destroy Iuchiban, the greater threat to the Celestial Order. This action greatly upset Omen. Death Finally both beings reached each other resembled identical twins, in the place they were created. The two could not continue to co-exist, for the presence of the other was an unbearable agony, and began to fight each other, changing their shapes to their true ones. No one took the upperhand against the other, until Hiruma Hitaken, the magistrate of Takatsu Mura, attacked the oni. Hitaken had been partially consumed by the oni, and wished to regain his lost sanity. The suicide attack gave the opportunity to Yozo to destroy the oni, but he would also not survive. As Yozo was dying, it told its story to Hitaken. Aftermath When Yozo and Musaboru were both destroyed, Hiruma Hitaken regained his sanity and a deal of power from both Yozo and Musaboru, becoming the Heir of Vengeance. The four existing keepers were instrumental in the actions Hitaken performed. External Links * Yozo (Promotional Spanish only, non released in English) * Yozo's Inspiration (Promotional) Category:Fortunes Category:Dragons Musaboru